User blog:AriThereYet/Just Another Birthday
Hi guys! LOL, this is yet another fanfic. It's only gonna be three chapters, and it's my first attempt at Candré. I'm pretty sure Car will scream, LOL. ''' '''Oh, it's based off the song by Casting Crowns. Check it out, it's a really good song 'Chapter 1' With the biggest smile she could muster, Cat drew in a deep breath and blew out the 16 birthday candles decorated neatly atop the cake in front of her on the table. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Her friends and family yelled, all smiles as they cheered and clapped, just for her. Frankie gave her a hug, and then ran off somewhere, probably to do something abnormal (an understatement when it came to him). Cat laughed brightly and gave her Jade the biggest bear hug ever. Although Jade initially frowned, the Gothic teen couldn’t eventually help but smile. She was truly happy for her best friend. Cat grinned even wider if that was possible. “I’m so HAPPY!” Beck smiled at the redhead and ruffled her hair. “So are we, kitten.” Cat squealed and hugged Beck, and then looked across the courtyard, searching for André. “Where’s André?” She asked in a confused tone, looking at Tori. “He said he’d be a little late, Cat. He has a present for you though. Ready to open them?” Cat clapped her hands. “YAAAAY PRESENTS!” After indulging in some of her cake, Cat and her friends scurried over to the biggest table right in the middle of the backyard, which was stacked high with gift-wrapped boxes of all shapes and sizes. Present by present was opened eagerly, and Cat’s beautiful smile never once faded after seeing each and every one of them. Soon after her friends mingled amongst themselves, danced to the loud music booming in their ears and played games. Sixteen finds me blowing out candles and making wishes And all around me '' ''Is everyone but the one I’m wishing for… Cat’s dark brown eyes scanned the yard for any sign of her mother—it was then that she could see her mother Hannah sitting on the porch having an intense conversation on the phone. Quietly Cat made her way over to her mother, and stood in front of her, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she asked a simple question: “Is he coming?” Hannah looked up at her daughter with sad blue eyes as she shook her head and hung up the phone. “I’m sorry, sweetie...Dad couldn’t make it this time.” Cat’s heart shattered into a million pieces for the 4th year in a row. But he sent me flowers '' ''And gift-wrapped excuses “But here,” Her mother continued, trying to sound cheerful, “He bought you these.” Hannah held out a dozen red roses to the young teen. Cat blinked back the tears and somehow managed a smile. “Thanks, mom. T-these will be good enough.” From a daddy whose daughter Wants to see him again… It took everything in Cat not to break down and sob in front of her friends right then and there. She sighed, and swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked over to a random chair and plopped down in it, setting the roses down on the ground. Another birthday had come, and would be gone soon…and he wasn’t going to show up. And I know, I know It’s just another birthday But I guess, I thought This would be the one… Every year it was the same. Nothing had changed. Somehow, Cat knew this in the back of her head, but she had been holding out some type of hope—hope that even with her parents’ divorce over 4 years ago, that her father would actually live up to his promises. He never did. When he would call me See me Hold me and free me A tear slipped down Cat’s cheek as she realized that he never would. “Honey?” Cat looked up to see her mom kneeling next to her. “Yeah?” Hannah put a tiny box in Cat’s equally small hands. “He also bought you this.” Hannah kissed her daughter’s forehead and then headed back inside the house. Cat closed her eyes and tried to remember the last birthday she had with her dad. It was definitely before she dyed her hair. She smiled a little; remembering if he couldn’t buy her an expensive present, he would try to get her one of her favorite presents ever—a hair bow. Cat opened her eyes again, making sure Tori and the rest of the gang didn’t notice her sitting all alone. They didn’t and she was glad. Because she then proceeded to break down in silent sobs. Cat wasn’t sure how long she had been crying—maybe a minute, maybe longer—but she soon felt someone wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull her into a hug. She didn’t even have to look up; she already knew it was André. “Lil’ Red, what’s the matter?” He asked in a soft voice. “You aren’t having a good time?” Cat sniffled and looked up into André’s caring eyes. “Dad’s not coming. It’s the 5th time he’s promised me he’d come, but he didn’t. He’s never gonna come.” André nodded, immediately understanding. “I’m sorry, Cat…” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Will you be alright?” She wiped her eyes and nodded. “I’m fine.” André gave her an incredulous look. “Cat…” She put on a smile. “It’s okay, André, really.” She then stood, putting her smaller hand in his larger one. “C’mon, let’s go enjoy my party.” But it’s just another birthday And I’ll be fine… Chapter 2 Cat met Danny in the middle of her sophomore year in college. She was only 19, not very popular at her school, and basically she needed a boyfriend. Well, Danny turned out to be much more than that. Brown hair, blue eyes, killer smile, excellent grades, warm personality and loyal friend—Cat knew they were meant to be, she could just feel it deep inside her heart. They started dating almost immediately, and there was no other couple at Georgetown that was in love with each other as she and Danny were. Nineteen finds me, and I’m wild-eyed and wide open I gave myself away to love But backseat promises fade like the mist The first time Danny suggested it, Cat said no. She had, for whatever reason, promised to stay a virgin until she got married. And she knew for sure that she and Danny were going to get married, so she was sure he could wait as well. It didn’t turn out that way. She gave in to the temptation…but there was technically no harm in it, right? Dead wrong. Cat had to skip two classes on a particular Tuesday in October—she had been feeling very sick lately, and wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong with her. She was also angry with Danny—they had had yet another fight, mainly because of Danny being a jerk towards her and her feelings when she complained about being sick. Turns out it was more than just your average flu. Cat sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the test in her hands, her eyes wide with disbelief. This can’t be happening, ''She thought frantically to herself, ''I cannot be pregnant! Yeah well, the tests didn’t lie—it was her 3rd. Cat didn’t know whether to feel scared or ecstatic. She was pregnant—she and Danny were going to be parents. There was no other choice but to tell him. --- Cat’s plan to tell Danny didn’t work out too well. After getting herself back together and tried her best not to scream, Cat had walked to Danny’s dorm, and opened the door wide—it was nothing unusual, they were that comfortable with each other and their specific roommates. Cat froze dead in her tracks as she laid eyes on Danny—who was currently in a position that wasn’t exactly kosher with Tori, aka her best friend since their Hollywood Arts days. Cat didn’t even speak, she just ran—ran with tears sliding fast down her cheeks. I’m screaming at the midnight air Everyone hears me, but I don’t care My heart’s clenched just like a fist I didn’t ask for any of this… ----- Category:Blog posts